ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Tennyson (Earth 55)
Maxwell Tennyson is a semi-retired Plumber who is the grandfather of Ben and Gwen. He has wielded the Omnitrix in the alternate-reality episode Gwen 10 of the original series. He was a good friend of Kevin's father. His wife is Verdona Tennyson and he has 2 sons, Carl Tennyson and Frank Tennyson Appearance Max looks exactly like he normally does throughout each of the series though, as opposed to most of his counterparts who have specific shirts, this Max alternates between several different though similar shirts. Personality See the canon version of Max Tennyson for details. Powers and Abilities Although Max doesn't have any super powers, he is very skilled in combat and can take on anyone who does have them as he is quite athletic for someone of his age. As a retired Plumber, he has access to a variety of various Plumber tools and weaponry, which he uses skillfully. Aside from that, his experience from his Plumber days made him knowledgeable on various species of aliens. He is also able to strategize well and is skilled in inventing new machines. In Moonstruck, it is shown that he is telepathically connected to his lover, Verdona. Before joining the Plumbers, Max was a United States Air Force pilot, with dreams of joining NASA and going to the moon. As shown in the episode Moonstruck, he was an expert at flying an F-104 Starfighter and was able to shoot down an alien spacecraft. Weaknesses Max is an old-ish man and very human and as such carries all human weaknesses. Relationships Family Friends Love Interests Other Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia *According to Xylene and Azmuth, Max was supposed to get the Omnitrix, but when Ben found it, his DNA was close enough to Max's that it attached itself to his wrist instead. *Derrick confirmed that Max in Omniverse is a reference to the DC comic book character Shazam.1 *Max was a Magister for at least 5 years. *In the beta version of the original series, Max originally wasn't a Plumber, he was just an average inventor. *In Dimension 23, Max died before the Omnitrix reached Earth, leaving Ben 23 with no mentor or moral support until Azmuth 23 takes up that position. *Max's cooking is a running gag throughout the franchise as most humans, (especially Ben, Gwen and Kevin) find the cuisine to be disgusting, while aliens, (Rook, Xylene and others) can't get enough of it. *Characters wearing shirts identical to Max's appear throughout the series as a running gag. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Max loses his arm in the Limax War, which happens in the future.2 *Verdona stated that Max was similar to Kevin when he was Kevin's age; an example being in Moonstruck with young Max saying "Hey! Watch the paint job!" and "My ride!", both of which have been said by Kevin Gallery All pictures owned by their respective creators/editors, none belong to me except the one with the multiple Max's. Grandpamax.png BBO Max Tennyson.png MaxTen.png Max Tennyson (TJ).png Max Variant For Dill .jpg Blue Max For Dill.jpg MaxTennyson.png BT5 Max.png Max In Tux For Cannonboy .jpg Max BTNR.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Plumbers